


Za czwartym razem

by Nakurishi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, niemagiczneAU, scenaseksu, studenci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: Tom jest w szczęśliwym związku ze swoim partnerem, Harrym Potterem. Jednak po trzech miesiącach umawiania się, przydałoby się przenieść o poziom wyżej i zakosztować fizycznej przyjemności, prawda? Cóż, widocznie Harry tak nie sądzi.Oto próby Toma w zainicjowaniu między nimi intymnego kontaktu.





	Za czwartym razem

Tom Marvolo Riddle był człowiekiem słów _i_ czynów. Więc, gdy twierdził, że coś zrobi, to podejmował odpowiednie kroki, by owe coś otrzymać, nie zostawiając nic przypadkowi i szczęściu.

Tak więc, gdy powiedział – co prawda tylko sobie, ale dalej się liczy – że po trzech miesiącach umawiania się w końcu skonsumuje swój związek ze swoim partnerem, zrobił wszystko, by ten cel osiągnąć.

Niestety, jego – och, tak bardzo niewinny! – partner musiał w tym samym czasie zdecydować coś z góry odmiennego i jego próby zachęcania go do bardziej intymnego kontaktu zostały bezczelnie zlekceważone.

Tom _wiedział_ , że to wszystko jest po prostu wynikiem niedoświadczenia jego partnera, ale i tak bardzo długo upierał się, że ten robił to specjalnie.

Zajęło to w sumie cztery podejścia, aby otrzymać upragniony rezultat.

Pierwsza próba okazała się zbyt subtelna...

\---

Tom poznał Harry’ego – wcale nie zaskakująco – w szkole. Był na swoim trzecim roku, gdy młody student wkroczył w jego świat. I zrobił to zdecydowanie ogniście, bo wylewając na niego wrzącą kawę, gdy niewinnie udawał się na pierwsze zajęcia w roku. Miał właśnie skręcić w ostatni korytarz, gdy zza rogu wbiegł w niego nastolatek z mopem na głowie. Był zadziwiająco silny, jak na tak niewielkie chuchro, ale Tom mógł się nad tym zastanawiać tylko przez chwilę, gdy do jego obolałego brzucha (po spotkaniu z łokciem korytarzowego szoguna) dołączył ból w prawym udzie, gdy wylądował tam gorący napój studenta. (Dużo później Tom udzielił swojemu wówczas partnerowi długiej reprymendy w związku z bieganiem po korytarzach szczególnie z gorącymi napojami. Rozlana kawa wylądowała zbyt blisko jego krocza, by mógł być z tego zadowolony).

Sytuacja skończyła się dużą ilością przekleństw, przeprosin i obustronnych kpin. I może Tom zapomniałby o nastolatku o niesamowitych oczach i fatalnej fryzurze, gdyby nie to, że zdarzyło się to jeszcze raz.

I jeszcze jeden.

A potem następny.

Za czwartym razem Tom nauczył się podchodzić bardzo ostrożnie do zakrętów w swojej szkole (i w zasadzie w każdym innym miejscu, tak na wszelki wypadek), więc tym razem nie skończył z poparzeniem, które jakoś zawsze kończyło się _zbyt blisko jego krocza_ (później Tom zastanawiał się, czy był to tylko przypadek, czy wszechświat już wtedy wiedział o jego nieczystych intencjach wobec tego niewinnego chłopca). Nie. Tym razem Tom skończył, umawiając się na kawę z zadziornym studentem. Takim w kubku. W kawiarni. _Z dala_ od jego dróg rozrodczych. (I tak. Tom uważał, że te próby zamachu na jego przyszłych dziedziców były warte wielokrotnego wspomnienia).

O dziwo spotkanie poszło całkiem nieźle i nie wiedział, nawet kiedy, gdy umawiali się na kolejne.

A potem następne.

I jeszcze jedno.

Za czwartym razem Tom stwierdził, że byłoby bezpieczniej dla niego i jego hipotetycznych dzieci, gdyby te spotkania stały się regularne i zaprosił Harry’ego na randkę.

A potem kolejną.

I... Tak. Prawdopodobnie macie już schemat.

Ostatecznie skończyli w związku dwa miesiące po ich pierwszym niefortunnym spotkaniu.

Trzy miesiące później Tom stwierdził, że wolał, by jego dzieci przestały być tak hipotetyczne i że wolałby mieć je tutaj, przy sobie, najlepiej z pomocą Harry’ego. A przynajmniej chciał móc _bardzo_ się o nie starać.

Co prowadzi nas do tamtej chwili.

_Tom, jak zwykle bez pukania, wszedł do pokoju akademickiego swojego chłopaka, jednym ruchem głowy nakazując opuszczenie pomieszczenia współlokatorowi Harry’ego, Ronowi Weasleyowi. Ten posłuchał niewypowiedzianego rozkazu, szybciej niż Harry zdążył zrobić na niego zirytowaną minę. Ach, dobrze było być przewodniczącym rady studenckiej._

_Mógł albo nie mógł także grozić wcześniej rudemu chłopakowi, by nie odważył się nawet spojrzeć na swojego partnera w sposób, który nie byłby czysto platoniczny, przez co ten wytworzył wobec niego (i łyżeczek deserowych) niewytłumaczalny lęk. Szczegóły._

_\- Tom, musisz przestać to robić – powiedział z irytacją Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi, gdy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Ronem. Starszy nastolatek po prostu uśmiechnął się niewinnie, jakkolwiek złośliwy błysk w jego oczach mógłby temu przeczyć i podszedł powoli do swojego chłopaka._

_\- Co takiego? – zapytał, owijając ramiona wokół wąskiej talii, zarabiając tym sobie ostre spojrzenie. Jednak Harry nie wykazał żadnych intencji wydostania się z jego uścisku, tak więc Tom nie zawracał sobie nim głowy._

_\- Tego – warknął Harry, machając gniewnie ręką w kierunku łóżka Rona, chociaż umięśniona klatka partnera zdecydowanie mu to ograniczała –_ Tomowania _!_

_To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Harry określał tendencje do rozkazywania Toma w ten sposób. Gdy Riddle pierwszy raz usłyszał to określenie, uniósł rozbawiony brew, nakłaniając swojego partnera do wyjaśnień. W odpowiedzi usłyszał, że jest to wyższy poziom rządzenia połączony z autorytetem i zdolnością do zabijania ludzi spojrzeniem (która to zdolność nie działała na Harry’ego, nad czym Tom tak ubolewał we wcześniejszej fazie ich znajomości). Teraz jednak przybył tutaj z określonym celem, więc jedynie uśmiechnął się słodko, skradając młodszemu studentowi niewinny pocałunek i szepcząc „oczywiście, kochanie”, tak by chociaż udawać, że będzie stosował się do rozkazu. (Nie będzie)._

_Harry westchnął, przewracając oczami i w końcu rozluźniając się w uścisku Toma. Posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech, wspiął się na palce i przycisnął usta do ust starszego chłopca._

_\- Co dzisiaj robimy? – zapytał, wyswobadzając się z oplatujących go ramion, na co Tom pozwolił tylko dlatego, że chwilę później wokół jego nadgarstka oplotła się drobna dłoń, ciągnąc go w stronę łóżka. Riddle odpowiedział dopiero po tym, jak wygodnie się rozłożyli – Tom oparty plecami o ścianę, a Harry położony między jego zgiętymi w kolanach nogami i oparty plecami o jego pierś. Ręce Marvolo oplotły swojego mam-nadzieję-wkrótce-kochanka w pasie, głaskając długimi palcami fragment skóry nad pasem spodni. Całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany Tom, położył brodę na ramieniu swojego partnera, dmuchając gorącym powietrzem w małżowinę jego ucha, powodując tym rozkoszny dreszcz jego ukochanego._

_\- Co powiesz na poznanie się trochę bliżej – zamruczał i – żeby nie zostawić miejsca na niedopowiedzenia – przygryzł delikatnie kuszące go ucho._

_Harry, oczywiście, nie zrozumiał._

_\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał, przechylając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na swojego partnera. – Przecież dobrze się znamy._

_\- Masz rację, kochanie – przyznał gładko Tom, tym razem skubiąc ponętne wargi. Czubki jego palców delikatnie zanurzyły się pod materiał spodni, by tam kontynuować zmysłowe pieszczoty. – Ale chodziło mi o trochę_ głębsze _poznanie – zamruczał uwodzicielsko, następnie liżąc i ssąc bladą szyję, zostawiając na niej czerwony znak, tak by wszyscy wiedzieli, że ten pyszny nastolatek jest już zajęty (nie żeby na terenie szkoły istniał ktoś nieświadomy tego szczegółu. Tom postarał się o to jeszcze tego samego dnia, w którym zaczął umawiać się z Harrym). Potter zadrżał z wyraźnej rozkoszy, a starszy student uśmiechnął się, pewien, że wkrótce dostanie to, po co przyszedł._

_Przeliczył się._

_\- Cóż, nigdy nie brałem cię za sentymentalną osobę, ale skoro nalegasz... Jakie jest twoje najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie?_

_Resztę wieczoru spędzili na głębszym poznawaniu siebie nawzajem._ Emocjonalnym. _Zdecydowanie nie takim, na którym zależało Tomowi._

_Przynajmniej teraz wiedział, że ojciec chrzestny Harry’ego lubił udawać psa._

\---

Gdy pierwsza próba zawiodła, Tom – choć rozczarowany – nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Harry był zadziwiająco niewinny i Riddle naprawdę spodziewał się, że subtelne podejście zostanie źle zrozumiane. Tak więc na swoją drugą próbę, wybrał coś zgoła odmiennego. Nie był to jego styl (na ironię właśnie świetnie pasował Harry’emu), ale czego się nie robi, by osiągnąć własne cele?

Tom postanowił w drugiej próbie mówić prosto z mostu.

\---

_Tym razem siedzieli w pokoju Toma, który jako przewodniczący RS miał go tylko dla siebie (a nawet gdyby nie, szybko by sprawił, że byłby on tylko jego) i oglądali film na laptopie, który stał na szafce nocnej. Oni sami leżeli na łóżku. Tom przy ścianie, a plecami przyciśniętymi do jego piersi był Harry. Właśnie zaczęły grać końcowe napisy, gdy Tom stwierdził, że to idealny moment na wprowadzenie jego planu. Pochylając się nad swoim partnerem, zaczął składać na jego szyi delikatne pocałunki, co jakiś czas podgryzając delikatną skórę._

_\- Tom – zamruczał defensywnie Harry, chociaż wygiął głowę, dając swojemu chłopakowi lepszy dostęp do wrażliwego miejsca._

_\- Harry – powiedział cicho Tom, przewracając swojego partnera na plecy i zawisając nad nim górną połową swojego ciała. Ich twarze były tak blisko, że przy nawet najdrobniejszym ruchu, ich nosy ocierały się o siebie w parodii eskimoskich pocałunków. Patrząc głęboko w roziskrzone, zielone oczy, Tom starał się mówić tak poważnie, jak tylko mógł, by nie pozwolić Harry’emu myśleć, że żartuje. – Chciałbym z tobą uprawiać seks – wyznał, tym razem z premedytacją stykając ich nosy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której Potter obserwował swojego chłopaka szeroko otwartymi oczami. Tom pozwolił wzrosnąć swojej nadziei, po prostu nie widząc możliwości, w jakiej Harry mógłby tego nie zrozumieć._

_Oczywiście, mimo kilku miesięcy znajomości dalej nie doceniał swojego partnera._

_Harry najzwyczajniej w świecie się roześmiał._

_I to nie takim nerwowym śmiechem, który Tom mógłby zinterpretować jako stres czy brak gotowości do podjęcia takiego kroku. Nie. Harry był widocznie_ rozbawiony. _Tom mógłby się obrazić, gdyby nie wiedział, że jego partner nie śmieje się z niego, a z jego słów, które najpewniej wziął za żart. Co potwierdził swoimi następnymi słowami._

_\- Oh, Tom – wysapał Potter między spazmami śmiechu. – Przez chwilę myślałem, że mówisz serio!_

_\- Jestem bardzo serio! – Tom próbował jeszcze ratować sytuację, w swojej nadgorliwości nie przejmując się poprawną wymową. Niestety zapomniał o jednym fakcie, którego dowiedział się po ich „głębokim poznawaniu się”._

_\- Nie, ty jesteś Tom – odparł Harry, szczerząc się do niego wesoło. Riddle po prostu przyznał się do porażki i opadł na swojego chłopaka, wywołując tym stęknięcie i jeszcze więcej śmiechu._

_Tom zapomniał, że jego chłopak przejął od swojego chrzestnego nawyk mówienia tego strasznego dowcipu za każdym razem, gdy usłyszał słowo „serio”._

\---

Druga próba bezwstydnie odwróciła się przeciw niemu. Jedyne co dobre wyszło z tego fiaska, był fakt, który Tom znał już od dawna. Mianowicie bezpośrednie podejście _nie było_ jego sposobem działania.

Tak więc trzecia – podobno szczęśliwa – próba opierała się na kuszeniu. Tom zdecydował sprawić, by to _Harry_ chciał z nim uprawiać seks.

\---

_Był długi weekend i chociaż było zbyt blisko sesji zimowej, by Tomowi się to podobało, wraz z Harrym postanowili zrobić sobie dwa dni wolnego od nauki i wybrać się na domek letniskowy. Pogoda była fatalna – co nie było niespotykane na początku marca – jednak oni nie planowali żadnych wycieczek. Chodziło wyłącznie o wspólnie spędzony czas z dala od wścibskich nosów studentów, a ogrzewany domek w środku niczego, nadawał się do tego idealnie._

_Było to też doskonałe miejsce na wprowadzenie w życie planu C._

_Tom na początku starał się chodzić bez bluzki, a gdy to nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów, ograniczył się do samych bokserek. Jedyną uzyskaną reakcją były słowa „przeziębisz się” i ciuchy rzucone prosto w jego twarz._

_Następnie starał się w każde swoje słowa, a nawet czyny dodać podtekst mniej lub bardziej jawny. Niestety, wszystko to spłynęło po jego chłopaku jak woda po kaczce, który nawet nie raczył zauważyć sugestii. (A trzeba wiedzieć, że Tom posunął się nawet do „lizałbym cię jak ta dziewczyna lody”, gdy leciała w telewizji nowa reklama BigMilk. Jego odpowiedzią było „jesteś obrzydliwy” i zepchanie z kanapy, na której siedzieli przytuleni)._

_Był to niedzielny wieczór, ostatni przed ich powrotem rano do Londynu, gdy Tom postanowił wyciągnąć ciężkie środki._

_Po gorącym prysznicu wyszedł z łazienki opleciony wyłącznie małym ręcznikiem w pasie, który naprawdę nie pozostawiał wiele dla wyobraźni. Po jego piersi zsuwały się ciepłe krople wody, spadające z jego mokrych włosów, przez co jego skóra lśniła, przyciągając do siebie wzrok. (I tak, Tom o tym wiedział, bo sprawdził jaki efekt ma na ludzi jego mokre ciało, gdy pewnego dnia był na basenie). Opierając się ramieniem o framugę, posłał swojemu pakującemu się chłopakowi zalotny uśmieszek._

_Harry – antyklimatycznie – rzucił na niego tylko okiem i wydarł się, by przestał roznosić wszędzie wodę._

_Tom przywiózł z wyjazdu przeziębienie, ale na pewno nie wspomnienia upojnej nocy z Harrym._

\---

Szczerze mówiąc, to Tom przestał już być rozczarowany. Stwierdził, że po prostu poczeka, aż to Harry’ego napadnie ta pierwotna ochota. Chciał móc powiedzieć, że miał zamiar wtedy zemścić się na swoim chłopaku, udając nieświadomego... Ale znał się na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że rzuci się na pierwszy sygnał partnera.

Tak więc Tom zrezygnował z tworzenia wymyślnych planów, jedynie okazjonalnie kusząc albo sugerując, co oczywiście nigdy nie zostało zrozumiane. Właściwie po pewnym czasie Riddle robił już to wyłącznie z przyzwyczajenia.

Jednak gdy nadszedł koniec sesji, powstała kolejna próba.

Czwarte podejście było jak każde inne „czwarte” w ich życiu.

Niespodziewane.

\---

_Tom siedział na swoim łóżku, czytając książkę i raz za razem rzucając spojrzenia na wiszący nad drzwiami zegar. Był dzień ostatniego egzaminu Harry’ego i ten powinien się tu pojawić lada chwila. Tom na szczęście miał już to za sobą, zaliczając każdy przedmiot z najwyższą oceną._

_Oczywiście._

_Wzdychając cicho, przewrócił właśnie stronę w książce, gdy jego drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a na jego łóżku (i częściowo na jego nogach) wylądowała kula energii. Na plus trzeba przyznać Tomowi, że nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Chociaż może nie było to tak niespodziewane, skoro nie zdarzyło się to po raz pierwszy._

_\- Zdałem! – wrzasnął Harry, prezentując mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech. Jego oczy lśniły radością, a policzki zaczerwieniły się od – prawdopodobnie - szalonego biegu z sali egzaminacyjnej do akademika i przerostu endorfin w jego niewielkim ciele. Tom uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem, odkładając swoją książkę na stolik nocny i wciągając swojego partnera na kolana._

_\- Gratuluję, kochanie – mruknął naprawdę dumny i w nagrodę podzielił się z Harrym powolnym pocałunkiem. Przerwał go, dopiero gdy Harry’emu zaczęło brakować powietrza. Niestety (a może stety, w zależności jak na to spojrzeć) zarumieniony, ciężko dyszący Harry siedzący mu na kolanach fatalnie wpłynął na jego system krążenia, sprawiając, że znaczna ilość krwi odpłynęła na południe._

_Właśnie wtedy Tom stwierdził, że czekał już wystarczająco długo. A w końcu, gdyby Harry aż tak bardzo nie chciał z nim uprawiać seksu, przestałby wyglądać tak cholernie uroczo, prawda? Czując się jednak wyjątkowo hojnie, dał mu na zrobienie tego dodatkowe trzy sekundy, a gdy nic takiego się nie stało, uznał to za przyzwolenie i raz jeszcze posiadł te słodkie usta tym razem dużo bardziej namiętnie._

_Harry sapnął zaskoczony, uchylając przy tym delikatnie usta i dając tym samym Tomowi możliwość dostępu do ich wnętrza, z czego Tom chętnie skorzystał. Mówią przecież, że to niegrzecznie odrzucać czyjeś zaproszenie, a on w końcu musi dawać sobą dobry przykład._

_Rozpraszając swojego chłopaka własnym językiem w jego buzi, ręce Toma niepozornie zakradły się pod bluzkę Harry’ego, gładząc go po piersi. Gdy czubki jego palców zahaczyły o twardniejący sutek, młodszy student jęknął w jego usta. Ten dźwięk ruszył prosto do penisa Toma, powodując jego szybkie twardnienie, co nie zostało nie zauważone przez siedzącego mu na kolanach nastolatka._

_Harry oderwał się od niego, wpatrując się w niego w szoku. Tom jednak wykorzystał ten moment na pozbycie się wyjątkowo denerwującej koszulki i przyssał się do bladej szyi, w sposób, z którego byłby dumny każdy rasowy wampir. To jednak wydało się obudzić Harry’ego, który szarpiąc go za ramiona, próbował odciągnąć go od tego słodkiego kawałka skóry. Tom dzielnie walczył, nie chcąc się poddać._

_\- Tom! Ach! Ch-cholera, Tom! Przestań! – W końcu Harry’emu udało się oderwać go od swojej szyi, chociaż nie wcześniej nim powstało na niej kilka nowych, czerwonych znaków, z których Tom był wyjątkowo dumny. Z każdego z osobna i z wszystkich razem. (Właściwie Riddle był prawie pewny, że to uczucie podobne jest do obserwowania sukcesów swoich dzieci, tylko bez tego całego problemu wychowywania). Mrucząc z niezadowolenia, Tom popatrzył z wyrzutem na swojego pięknie zarumienionego chłopaka._

_\- Czemu? – burknął, bo przecież w końcu wszystko szło, tak jak iść miało, a Harry_ jak zwykle _musiał to popsuć. Gdyby nie to, że był on w sumie głównym celem w planach Toma, Riddle rozważałby wykluczenie go z nich, z racji tego ile razy działał przeciwko owym planom._

_\- Co ty robisz? – zapiszczał Harry, starając się jak najbardziej zakryć obnażoną pierś przed lubieżnym wzrokiem Toma. Ubrałby koszulkę, gdyby ta nie wylądowała gdzieś na drugim końcu pokoju._

_Tom w końcu przeniósł swój wypełniony pożądaniem wzrok na twarz Harry’ego, która była cała zaczerwieniona._

_Wtedy go olśniło._

_Każda jego próba była oparta na słowach. A w końcu Tom już na samym początku wspomniał, że jest osobą słów oraz_ czynów. _Nic więc dziwnego, że każda została odparta. Cóż. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej popełniać tego błędu._

_Nim Harry zdążył się zorientować, Tom obrócił ich pozycje, pozostawiając swojego partnera leżącego plecami na łóżku i jego samego zawiśniętego nad nim i ułożonego między jego nogami. Rumieniec Harry’ego pogłębił się, gdy starał się wyjąkać jakąś odpowiedź. Na dobrą sprawę, Tom nawet go nie słuchał._

_\- Wiesz, kochanie – zaczął Tom, sunąc nosem wzdłuż linii żuchwy Harry’ego. Jego dłonie przesunęły się wzdłuż gołych ramion i powędrowały niżej na płaską pierś, delikatnie drapiąc paznokciami o stwardniałe sutki, powodując tym skomlenie jego uroczego chłopaka. – Próbowałem ci to powiedzieć na kilka sposobów, jednak za każdym razem udało ci się odeprzeć moje próby. Teraz jednak zastanawiam się, ile z tego faktycznie było nieświadomym działaniem - kontynuował, dmuchając gorącym oddechem w ucho Harry’ego i rozkoszując się dreszczem, który przebiegł przez jego ciało._

_\- T-Tom – wyjąkał Potter, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach, jakby chciał go od siebie odepchnąć, chociaż nie wykonał ku temu żadnych innych ruchów._

_\- Cicho, skarbie. Teraz ja mówię – nakazał delikatnie, przygryzając w naganie płatek ucha Harry’ego. Przesunął ręce, opierając je na łokciach po obu stronach głowy swojego chłopaka. – W końcu nie byłem zbyt subtelny, prawda? Zapytałem cię nawet o to wprost, a ty mnie wyśmiałeś. Bawiły cię moje próby? – zapytał, składając między słowami pocałunki na twarzy i szyi Harry’ego, który skręcał się pod nim z przyjemności lub z niewygodny. Tom obstawiał na oba. – Odpowiedz mi, kochanie – zażądał, przygryzając prawy obojczyk partnera._

_\- N-nie wiem o-o czym mówisz – wyjąkał Harry, patrząc na niego z prawdziwym zmieszaniem ukrytym pod warstwą pożądania i wstydu. Po cichu Tom odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał teraz bawić się w mszczenie na młodszym studencie, gdyby ten był świadomy celu jego ostatniego zachowania._

_\- Ach, więc chciałbyś mi wytłumaczyć, co sobie myślałeś, gdy powiedziałem ci, że chcę z tobą uprawiać seks? – zapytał, na koniec prezentując wyeksponowanej szyi długie liźnięcie._

_\- Myślałem, że żartujesz! – wykrzyczał słabo Harry, rozszerzając oczy. Tom mruknął, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając z góry na swojego chłopaka._

_\- Czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował, skarbie? – zapytał, podkreślając te słowa przyciśnięciem pachwiny do krocza Harry’ego, który zajęczał na niespodziewany kontakt. Tom z przyjemnością zauważył, że nie tylko on miał problemy z krążeniem._

_\- Więc kiedy ty... – wysapał Potter,_ ośmielając _się być przy tym zaskoczonym. Naprawdę. Gdy Tom już z nim skończy, upewni się, by jego partner doskonale rozumiał każdą sugestię werbalną czy fizyczną._

_\- Tak – przerwał mu Riddle, powracając do pieszczenia szyi Harry’ego tylko z drugiej strony._

_\- A kiedy..._

_\- Też. – Mhm, był to wyjątkowo smakowity kawałek skóry i najwyraźniej bardzo wrażliwy, jeśli wierzyć załamanemu oddechowi Harry’ego._

_\- I wtedy..._

_\- Tak. – Och, a zagłębienie między obojczykami musi być jeszcze wrażliwsze, skoro wywołało taki rozkoszny jęk. Tom upewnił się, by zostać w tym miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, nim wrócił do ekspozycji leżącego pod nim ciała._

_\- Cholera, Tom, przestań mi przerywać! – zbulwersował się w końcu Harry, zaplątując palce we włosy swojego partnera i szarpiąc je do góry, tak że znowu mógł spojrzeń w pociemniałe z pożądania szare oczy. Przełknął ślinę, rozumiejąc, że ten cały_ głód _był skierowany na niego._

_\- Wybacz, kochanie, ale starałem ci się to uświadomić od miesiąca. Pozwolisz, że teraz – gdy w końcu rozumiesz moje zabiegi – powrócę do należnej mi nagrody. – I nie przejmując się odpowiedzią, powrócił do ssania i lizania piersi partnera. Harry zbyt zaskoczony tym, że został zdegradowany do nieożywionego przedmiotu, nawet nie próbował go powstrzymać, chociaż jego ręka dalej trzymała włosy Toma. Otrzeźwiał, dopiero gdy jego prawy sutek został otoczony ponętnymi wargami starszego studenta i mocno zassany. Później wypierałby się tego ze wszystkich sił, ale w tamtej chwili jego gardło opuścił przeciągły jęk, który zdawał się tylko bardziej pobudzać Toma._

_\- Cz-czekaj ch-chwilę – protestował słabo Harry. Nie z prawdziwej niechęci do zrobienia TEGO ze swoim chłopakiem. Właściwie był bardzo chętny. Tak jak bardzo,_ bardzo _chętny. W końcu był zdrowym nastolatkiem i miał swoje potrzeby, a nawet ślepy potrafiłby powiedzieć, że jego chłopak był gorący. Po prostu nie spodziewał się tego_ teraz!

_\- Harry – westchnął Tom, brzmiąc w tej chwili jak człowiek, który tyle, co powrócił z wojny, a jednak dalej kazano mu jeść wodnistą grochówkę, mimo że wokół niego było pełno niebiańskich potraw. Popatrzył na leżącego pod nim chłopaka, a na jego twarzy lśniła powaga, chociaż oczy pozostały przyćmione z pożądania. – Jeśli naprawdę tego nie chcesz, nie będę cię zmuszał – powiedział i Harry wiedział, że była to jego ostatnia droga ucieczki. Mimo to... Widząc to roziskrzone spojrzenie, pożerające każdy jego fragment, czując, jak dotknięte przez te smukłe palce i gorące usta miejsca, płoną... Będąc świadomy raczej oczywistej oznaki jego przyjemności... Na dodatek napierającej na tę samą oznakę_ Toma... _Tak. Harry nie miał żadnych wątpliwości. Skinął lekko głową, czerwony rumieniec na jego policzkach, ale to wystarczyło. Uśmiech, który wysłał mu Tom w odpowiedzi, mógłby nakłonić do grzechu._

_\- Cieszę się – zamruczał Riddle, powracając do pieszczenia ciała partnera. Lizał i ssał pierś Harry’ego, zatrzymując się dłużej przy miejscach, które powodowały sapnięcia lub jęki zielonookiego. Upewniał się, by co jakiś czas wracać do sterczących sutków, które okazały się jednym z najwrażliwszych dotąd odkrytych miejsc. Szturchał je językiem, ssał, a nawet lekko przygryzał, a gdy był zajęty jednym, drugi masował, ugniatał i szczypał swoimi długimi palcami. Harry dość szybko zamienił się w drżący pod nim bałagan przyjemności i tylko jęczał, co jakiś czas szeptając jego imię. Tomowi to nie przeszkadzało. Właściwie bardzo mu się podobało i nie mógł się już doczekać, by pozbyć się niewygodnych jeansów. Jednak na razie chciał się skupić wyłącznie na swoim kochanku._

_Zostawiając w końcu zmaltretowane sutki, zaczął pocałunkami zjeżdżać w dół brzucha Harry’ego, zatrzymując się przy pępku. Okrążając go raz, zanurzył w nim swój język, wywołując głośne sapnięcie. Nie przerywając swojej nowej zabawy, podniósł wzrok, spoglądając na swojego ukochanego. Harry był cały zaróżowiony, jego usta były uchylone, a dolna warga spuchła od częstego przygryzania. Głowę odchylił do tyłu, a oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte, jakby chciał oddzielić się od rzeczywistości, skupiając się wyłącznie na doznaniach. Jego pięści mocno mięły białą pościel po obu jego stronach._

_\- Spójrz na mnie, Harry – zamruczał Tom, na chwilę przerywając skubanie wrażliwej skóry. Nie żałował tego, gdy piękne szmaragdowe oczy otworzyły się, patrząc na niego pociemniałe z przyjemności._

_\- Tom... – wysapał cicho Harry, a Riddle zakrztusił się przez falę pożądania, która przepłynęła przez jego ciało na brzmienie tego erotycznego dźwięku. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podciągnął się na rękach do góry, od razu chwytając te ponętne wargi w namiętnym pocałunku. Harry sapnął, oplatując go ramionami za szyję i wplątując palce we włosy na tyle jego głowy. Uchylając usta, pozwolił językowi Toma przemknąć do środka, który zaczął gładzić nim podniebienie i policzki partnera. To nie był ich pierwszy pocałunek i dało Harry’emu coś znajomego, coś, w czym czuł się pewnie, więc nie trwało długo, gdy zaangażowali się w walkę o dominację. Młodszemu studentowi udało się przejąć kontrolę, przygryzając dolną wargę Toma i teraz on badał wnętrze ust partnera. Chwilę później rozdzielili się, sapiąc głośno, a ich usta połączone były cienką stróżką śliny, która pękła w kolejnej sekundzie._

_Ręce Toma przesunęły się po smukłej piersi, usta zajęte zostawianiem miłosnych ukąszeń na gładkiej szyi. Dłonie Harry’ego zaplątane w jego włosy szarpały lekko, gdy nastolatek wił się w jego uścisku. W końcu długie palce Toma dotarły do skraju spodni Pottera, gładząc przez chwilę skórę na podbrzuszu, następnie chwytając za guzik, chociaż jeszcze go nie odpinając. Podnosząc wzrok, Tom spojrzał z cichym pytaniem w oczach na swojego partnera, który tylko skinął głową, oblizując nerwowo górną wargę. Mając pozwolenie, Riddle rozpiął spodnie, zaczynając zsuwać je ze szczupłych nóg. Gdy dotarł do kostek, uklęknął na podłodze, pozbywając się najpierw butów, a w ślad za nimi skarpetek. Usuwając do końca spodnie, spojrzał na Harry’ego, który sapał ciężko, nie odrywając od niego oczu._

_Ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem schwytał w dłoń lewą kostkę partnera i cały czas patrząc w szmaragdowe tęczówki, przejechał językiem po podeszwie stopy. Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się gwałtownie, jego głowa uderzyła o poduszki, a spomiędzy opuchniętych ust wydostał się głośny, podłużny jęk. Palce u stóp podkurczyły się, gdy młodszy student szarpnął instynktownie nogą w tył._

_Tom zadowolony z reakcji zaczął składać pocałunki na kostce partnera, powoli kierując się ku górze i zostawiając po sobie lśniący ślad śliny oraz czerwonych ukąszeń. Zatrzymał się na trochę przy wewnętrznej części uda, podgryzając i ssąc wrażliwą skórę, a następnie podniósł głowę, dmuchając ciepłym powietrzem wprost na twardą erekcję Harry’ego ukrytą za czarnymi bokserkami. Młodszy student wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, nerwowo czekając na kolejny krok partnera, który jednak posłał mu jedynie drażniący uśmieszek i przeniósł się na drugą nogę, by tam powtórzyć cały proces tym razem ku dołowi. Harry wydał z siebie rozczarowany jęk, chociaż nie wiedział nawet, co miał nadzieję, że Tom zrobi. Postanawiając nie rozmyślać nad tym za bardzo – nie żeby nawet miał okazję, działania jego partnera skutecznie go rozpraszały – i ponownie skupił się na starszym studencie, który właśnie dotarł z pocałunkami do jego prawej stopy. I chociaż podświadomie spodziewał się liźnięcia na jej spodzie, mimo wszystko nie był przygotowany na oblewającą go nagle falę przyjemności. Ponownie wydając z siebie głośny jęk, spróbował podkurczyć nogę, ale długie palce oplecione wokół jego kostki, skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiły._

_\- Czyżby jakiś fetysz, kochanie? – zamruczał Tom. Dupek, według Harry’ego, brzmiał na zbyt rozbawionego._

_\- Zamknij się, Tom – warknął, rzucając mu wściekłe spojrzenie spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek. Riddle_ ośmielił się _na to zachichotać!_

_\- Oczywiście, kochanie – odparł, wracając do całowania bladej skóry, co skutecznie odebrało chęć na kłótnie u Harry’ego._

_Gdy Tom uznał, że już wystarczająco zapoznał się z palcami prawej stopy swojego partnera, zgrabnie podniósł się na nogi, stając w dole łóżka. Unosząc wyzywająco jedną brew i mając zawiadacki uśmieszek na ustach, zaczął powoli rozpinać guziki swojej niebieskiej koszuli, patrząc prosto w szmaragdowe oczy. Harry wciąż leżąc na plecach, podniósł się lekko na łokciach, zachłannie wpatrując się w pojawiającą się pierś kochanka._

_Tom był blady, bledszy niż on sam, a jego klatka miała delikatnie zarysowane mięśnie po spędzaniu kilku godzin miesięcznie na siłowni. Tom nie był kulturystą, ale jego pierś była ładnie zbudowana, sprawiając, że usta Harry’ego wysychały, a w jego gardle tworzyła się gula. W przeciwieństwie do Toma Harry miał płaską pierś, z lekko wciętą talią. Nie posiadał jednak również – dzięki Bogu! – żadnych zbędnych warstw tłuszczu. Inaczej chyba nigdy nie dałby się rozebrać przed swoim chłopakiem, który wyglądał jak młody Adonis. Chociaż był prawie pewien, że Riddle uważałby go za seksownego, nawet gdyby miał tak zwaną „oponkę”._

_Koszula w końcu została rozpięta, a Tom wzruszył ramionami, sprawiając, że płynnie zsunęła się ona z jego pleców i złożyła na podłodze u jego – teraz bosych – stóp. Widocznie Riddle musiał pozbyć się skarpetek, gdy Harry pochłonięty był, obserwowaniem jego piersi._

_Chwilę później za jej przykładem podążyły spodnie, a Tom powrócił na swoje miejsce między nogami partnera, z rękoma wyprostowanymi i opartymi po obu stronach tali Harry’ego._

_\- Daję ci ostatnią możliwość odejścia – poinformował młodszego studenta, chociaż zaciskał dłonie w pięści, wiedząc, że w razie odmowy, będzie musiał fizycznie utrzymać się na miejscu, póki Harry nie opuściłby jego pokoju. Na szczęście jego partner wydawał się równie chętny, jak on sam._

_\- Nie chcę odchodzić – wyszeptał Harry, oplatując ramiona wokół szyi Toma i ciągnąc go do powolnego pocałunku. Riddle zamruczał, rozluźniając pięści i powoli opuszczając swojego chłopaka na łóżko, tak by ponownie leżał na plecach._

_Przez moment całowali się nieśpiesznie, niemo przekazując sobie wszystkie swoje uczucia. W porównaniu do poprzedniego, pełnego namiętności, tempa, to wydawało się wręcz leniwe, chociaż Harry odkrył, że nie było to mniej podniecające._

_Rozdzielili się, gdy zabrakło im powietrza. Ich usta ocierały się o siebie delikatnie jak piórka, gdy próbowali wyregulować oddechy. Tom pochylił głowę opierając swoje czoło o czoło partnera i spoglądając w te zielone oczy, chociaż w tej chwili tęczówka była w większości przejęta przez rozszerzoną źrenicę._

_\- Wiesz jak to działa, prawda? – zapytał cicho Tom, nie chcąc zakłócać intymnej atmosfery głośnymi dźwiękami, ale wciąż chcąc upewnić się, że jego chłopak wie, na co się pisze._

_\- Oczywiście, że wiem. Mogę być niedoświadczony, ale nie jestem ignorantem – odparł Harry, wywracając oczami, chociaż Tom zauważył, że jego policzki nabrały trochę więcej koloru._

_\- Jasne, kochanie – zakpił, posyłając swojemu chłopakowi rozbawiony uśmieszek. W odpowiedzi dostał tylko zirytowane prychnięcie. Widocznie Harry nie miał zbyt wiele chęci do rozmowy w tym momencie tak jak on sam. Bez słowa więc powrócił do składania delikatnych pocałunków na twarzy partnera. Metodycznie przenosząc się w stronę lewego ucha, delikatnie przygryzł i pociągnął wrażliwą skórę tuż po nim, w międzyczasie pozbywając się bokserek młodszego studenta. Na szczęście Harry pomógł mu w tym, podnosząc do góry biodra i skopując je z nóg. Chwilę później w ślad za nimi powędrowały bokserki Toma._

_Obaj odetchnęli głośno, gdy ich wyprostowane erekcje otarły się o siebie, podnosząc włoski na ich ciałach._

_\- Tom – jęknął Harry, oplatając swojego partnera ramionami w pasie, wbijając krótkie paznokcie w plecy i przyciągając go mocno do siebie, pragnąc więcej tego cudownego tarcia. Tom zobowiązał się, przyciskając biodra do pachwiny kochanka i wypuszczając gardłowy jęk, który próbował stłumić, wgryzając się w ramię Harry’ego. Sięgając na oślep ręką do szuflady szafki nocnej, wyciągnął z niej buteleczkę lubrykantu, który kupił kilka dni po rozpoczęciu ich związku. Ponownie przemierzając pocałunkami trasę w dół ciała partnera, kciukiem otworzył buteleczkę. Nachylając się nad twardym penisem młodszego studenta, dmuchnął na niego gorącym powietrzem, z rozkoszą wsłuchując się w sapnięcia wydobywające się spomiędzy tych słodkich ust._

_\- Zegnij nogi – rozkazał i chyba po raz pierwszy Harry zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu. Usatysfakcjonowany, wylał hojną ilość zimnego lubrykantu na swoje palce, w tym samym czasie dając penisowi sterczącemu przed jego oczami, eksperymentalne liźnięcie od jąder aż po samą główkę. Harry jęknął głośno, szarpiąc biodrami, które Tom przytrzymał wolną ręką. Wkładając czubek penisa do ust, zassał go delikatnie, słuchając przeciągłych jęków i „_ Tak!”, „Więcej!”, „Tom!” _opuszczających czerwone usta. Powoli opuszczając głowę, starał się wziąć jak najwięcej. Pod nim Harry skamlał, szarpiąc biodrami, chcąc zanurzyć się głębiej w tę gorącą jaskinię, jednak mocny uścisk Toma, trzymał go przygwożdżonego do materaca._

_Riddle stwierdzając, że to najlepszy moment, póki jego chłopak nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie, powoli zanurzył pierwszy palec w odbycie Harry’ego. Zielonooki spiął się na nagłe wtargnięcie, chociaż szybko rozproszył się językiem przebiegającym przez szczelinę na główce jego penisa. Po chwili metodycznie przesuwający się w jego wnętrzu palec przestał mu przeszkadzać, sprawiając, że ponownie się rozluźnił._

_Właśnie wtedy Tom dodał drugi palec._

_Tym razem przyzwyczajenie się do powolnego rozciągania, zajęło Harry’emu dłuższy moment, chociaż Tom starał się odciągnąć jego myśli od bolesnego pieczenia, ssając i liżąc jego przeciekającą erekcję. Mimo wszystko uczucie było dość niepokojące i Harry’emu..._

_-_ Tak! _– wyjęczał nagle młodszy student, gdy palce w jego wnętrzu uderzyły o wyjątkowo unerwiony punkt. Wyczuł uśmieszek Toma na jego penisie, ale był zbyt zajęty próbowaniem kołysania biodrami, tak by ponownie nabić się na swoją prostatę, by go skrytykować._

_Tom pozwolił Harry’emu na ruchy, przenosząc się ustami na jego jądra. Ssał na przemian jedno i drugie, a gdy jego partnerowi udało się w końcu znaleźć odpowiedni kąt, dołożył trzeci palec. To działanie spowodowało tym razem jęk bólu, chociaż trafienie w prostatę Harry’ego trochę go złagodziło. Nie śpiesząc się poświęcił kilka minut na dokładne rozciągnięcie partnera, jednocześnie rozpraszając go, powolnym ruchem głowy góra-dół na jego erekcji. Gdy w końcu poczuł, jak Harry się rozluźnia, wypuścił penisa z ust i wyciągnął palce z odbytu partnera, co spowodowało rozczarowany jęk młodszego studenta. Przysiadając na piętach i patrząc prosto w mętne oczy, oblizał prowokacyjnie usta, posyłając kochankowi zalotny uśmiech. Harry ze świstem wciągnął powietrze przez zęby i mocno zacisnął pięści na pościeli._

_Chwytając buteleczkę lubrykantu, Tom pokrył swoją erekcję obfitą warstwą, sycząc na zimny kontakt z jego rozgrzaną skórą. Przystawiając czubek penisa do rozgrzanej, pulsującej dziurki, nachylił się nad swoim chłopakiem, opierając się łokciami po obu stronach jego głowy. Patrząc głęboko w zielone oczy, zaczął się powoli przeciskać do wnętrza Harry’ego, zatrzymując się za każdym razem, gdy jego partner skrzywił się lub zacisnął mięśnie z bólu. Gdy był już w całości pogrzebany w gorącej jaskini, zatrzymał się, oddychając ciężko przez nos, starając się nie dojść od samego uczucia bycia tak ciasno otoczonym z każdej strony. Ręce Harry’ego oplotły go w pasie, ciągnąc go bliżej siebie i zakopując twarz w zagięciu jego szyi, próbując dostosować się do nowego uczucia wypełnienia._

_Dopiero po kilku minutach, gdy Tom był pewny, że nie dojdzie po pierwszym ruchu, ani nie skrzywdzi Harry’ego, starszy student zaczął powoli się poruszać. Na początku były to płytkie, powolne pchnięcia, ale gdy jego kochanek był coraz bardziej rozluźniony, zamieniły się one w głębokie i szybkie. W końcu obaj jęczeli, poruszając się we wspólnym rytmie. W pewnym momencie Harry otoczył nogami biodra Toma, naciskając piętami w jego pośladki i wpychając go głębiej w swoje wnętrze._

_\- Tak! W-Więcej! Ach! T-Tom! – jęczał Harry, gdy nowy kąt pchnięć, pozwolił penisowi Toma za każdym razem uderzać w jego prostatę._

_\- Harry – wysapał starszy student, przyśpieszając swoje ruchy i wtulając twarz w czarne włosy. Zaciągając się zapachem kochanka, ustabilizował swoją pozycję i chwycił w dłoń penisa młodszego chłopaka. Poruszając ręką w rytm swoich pchnięć, wsłuchiwał się w rozbrzmiewające wprost do jego ucha jęki._

_\- T-Tom... Ja j-już... – wyjęczał Harry, mocniej zaciskając ręce na plecach Toma. W dole jego brzucha zaczęło się gromadzić znajome ciepło i nie potrwało długo nim doszedł w dłoń partnera z jego imieniem na ustach, pokrywając spermą pierś starszego studenta, jak i swoją własną._

_Tom czując jak mięśnie odbytu kochanka zaciskają się na nim, jęknął głośno i wykonując jeszcze kilka pchnięć, sam doszedł głęboko pochowany we wnętrzu Harry’ego. Pozostając w tej pozycji jeszcze przez kilka minut, oparł swój ciężar na łokciach, tak by nie przygniatać swojego partnera. Dopiero gdy nogi Harry’ego przestały oplatać jego biodra, opuścił gorący tunel i rzucił się na łóżko obok kochanka, od razu wciągając go w swoje ramiona. Młodszy student nie sprzeciwiał się, opierając głowę na jego piersi._

_Leżeli tak, stabilizując swoje oddechy i pozwalając swoim ciałom ochłodzić się po odbytym stosunku._

_\- Wiesz – sapnął Harry, gdy mógł już normalnie chwycić powietrze w swoje płuca – nie miałbym nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy wprowadzili to do swojej rutyny – powiedział, sprawiając, że z ust Toma wydostał się zaskoczony chichot._

_\- Ja też, kochanie – zgodził się szarooki, zanurzając nos w mop czarnych włosów, które to były bardziej rozczochrane niż zwykle. – Ja też._

_\- Świetnie – mruknął Potter, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Ustawiając się wygodniej, naciągnął kołdrę na siebie i na partnera. – Kocham cię, Tom – powiedział, zamykając oczy._

_\- Kocham cię, Harry – odparł starszy student, zaciskając na chwilę swój uścisk. Po chwili obaj już spali, zmęczeni ostatnimi aktywnościami i mocno w siebie wtuleni._

\---

Teraz gdy Tom leżał, obserwując swojego śpiącego chłopaka, myślał, że powinien się spodziewać, że to właśnie czwarta próba, będzie tą, która odniesie sukces. W końcu z nimi zawsze tak było. Czy to ilość randek potrzebnych do doprowadzenia do ich związku, czy głupia decyzja o wybór knajpki do jedzenia. Jakby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, to zajęło im cztery miesiące umawiania się, by dojść na ten poziom.

Chociaż...

Tom popatrzył na szyję i odkryty kawałek piersi kochanka, które pokryte były mnóstwem czerwonych punkcików i śladów ugryzień. A reszta ciała nie wyglądała lepiej.

Kto wie, czy Harry pozwoli mu się do siebie zbliżyć w ten sposób raz jeszcze, gdy zobaczy jak wygląda.

Wzruszając mentalnie ramionami, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i pogładził czarne włosy, słuchając mruczenia, które spowodowały jego działania.

Zawsze może wymyślić kolejne sposoby na uwiedzenie swojego chłopaka.

**Author's Note:**

> To moja pierwsza próba pisania sceny erotycznej, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało :)
> 
> A gdyby ktoś nie rozumiał żartu z drugiej próby, słowa "serio" i "Syriusz" brzmią w języku angielskim bardzo podobnie. Kocham tę grę słów i po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać, przed dodaniem jej.


End file.
